


Quarantine on Baker Street

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Texting, almost miscommunication, john is working online, quaratine, rona2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both of them need a little something to take their mind off of things
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 47





	Quarantine on Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like a day but I spent a good majority of the day writing
> 
> quarantine is treating me well lmao

The Baker Street Boys are in quarantine. Isolation. 

Well, all of London and the entire world was in lockdown. 

John and Sherlock were stuck together in their flat, with nothing but themselves and their work to pass the time.

Which isn’t that bad! Sherlock already has proven he can work for multiple days straight without sleep. It’s John. He has to work online, video chatting his patients for hours on end.

He was losing his mind.

\-----

“John! I need the kitchen space! Can you move somewhere else?” John groaned, looking up from his meeting.

“Sherlock- I’m-” John stumbled to mute his audio. “I’m in a bloody meeting, can you please work another time?” 

“It is very time-sensitive and I need to do it now!” Sherlock insisted, turning to stare at John. John stared back, before shaking his head and moving to his chair. 

“You sound like a child! ‘I need to do it now! I must do it now because my name is Sherlock Holmes!’.” John mocked, rolling his eyes as he sat in the armchair. Tuning back into his meeting, he heard the muffled laughter from his coworkers. His face paled as he saw he was not muted, quickly apologizing. “Oh my- that was not professional I am so sorry.” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Sarah asked, John shaking his head and sighing.

“You know how it is.” John mumbled before the meeting continued on with the occasional racket in the kitchen in the background. 

John just finished his last video call of the day, locating himself onto their sofa. His feet were propped up on the table, his head leaning back and his eyes shut. Staring at a laptop screen all day really isn’t good for anyone’s eyes. 

He wasn’t sure how Sherlock was holding up, but he seemed to be fine. He had started three new experiments today and had been completely silent (besides the sounds of him working). 

“John!” He called from his spot by the kitchen table.

“What do you want?” 

“Where are my cigarettes? I need them now.” He demanded, his eye drilling holes into John’s skull.

“You don’t have anywhere to smoke them, I refuse to let you smoke in the flat.” John opened his eyes, which showed how exhausted he was. “And more importantly, no! I’m not letting you relapse again.” 

“I need it, John! I ran out of patches and I can’t think!” He demanded firmly, standing up from his chair. “Where are they? Where did you hide them?” 

“I’m not telling you, okay? Just- chill out for a second.” John muttered, way too tired to deal with this shit. Sherlock scowled, before turning and digging through every drawer and shelves. 

“John! I’m serious! Where are they?!” He yelled, turning and knocking books off.

“Stop! Please, for the love of Christ! I’m not telling you where they are and I’m more stubborn than you!” John commanded, making Sherlock pause for a second. He turned to meet John’s eyes.

“Why won’t you just let me have them? I’ll go smoke outside-

“You can’t do that, not essential.” John cut off, but the detective continued talking. 

“I’ll stay out of your hair! And I need it, okay? I need stimulation!” 

“Find some other source for it! Bloody hell, I know you are an addict but geez!” 

“There is no other source for it! Everyone is on lockdown-” Sherlock got a thought. “John.”

“What now?” He mumbled, he refused to give in. John didn’t want to have to deal with withdrawing Sherlock for two weeks.

“Kiss me.” John’s eyebrows shot up, his mind blank for a second.

“I- what? You’re insane. Is this a joke?” He sputtered, looking at Sherlock’s almost emotionless face. 

“It’s simple, Watson, really. You are really stressed, understandably so. You get like this after not going on a date or being with a woman. And by the looks of the entire world right now, you aren’t going anywhere.” John was still trying to process the demand as Sherlock kept talking. “And it would give me the stimulant I need to think and process. We would both be getting something out of it” 

“You just want me to snog you whenever you need to think better?” John said slowly, shaking his head. “This is an experiment, to see if I would do it.”

“Not to see if you would do it. I’ve already figured that out. And, like I said, I don’t want to deal with you being super stressed. It’s exhausting. If it helps, you can think of it as if you are experimenting with what you like.” 

“I already know what I like, okay?” John stated firmly, standing up and heading to his room.

His best friend of almost an entire decade just offered to kiss him whenever. What the hell are you supposed to do with that?

The pair were sitting on the couch, watching some movie that John had insisted they watch. They sat with a small distance between them, a distance that was a little too close for heterosexual buds. 

“You never answered me,” Sherlock stated after a while. John glanced over at him, who had been staring at him the whole time.

“Correct. I haven’t.” He forced himself to focus back on the telly. Sherlock didn’t respond, he just continued to look at John. “Stop looking at me like that.”

He didn’t move. John looked back over at Sherlock, their eyes locking. He let his eyes reluctantly drop to Sherlock’s lips and it was over. He moved in quickly, his hand pulling him in by the back of his neck. Sherlock grinned, tilting his head closing the gap.

John felt a strong hand resting on his shoulder, which then moved down to his chest and spreading his fingers apart. He groaned, before pulling back. 

“That was.. Good. Nice.” He said slowly. Sherlock hummed in agreement, running his hand down his chest before turning out of his hold and resuming to watch the movie. John coughed awkwardly, doing the same.

\-----

It was the second day of their quarantine. They didn’t talk about it even though they really should have. John didn’t know the limits to what was allowed and what wasn’t. Not that he was trying to do anything, but knowing stuff like that helps.

John had tried to ignore all of his feelings for Sherlock. He was definitely bisexual, that was obvious at this point. But their new… situation was really pushing the hetero-boundaries he had placed on himself.

Sherlock dragged his hand across the small of John’s back as he passed by. John froze, gripping the mug in his hand. That wasn’t part of whatever agreement they had planned. Or what he assumed they planned. 

“Do you have your meetings today?” Sherlock asked, John turned. He nodded, taking a drink of tea.

“All day. Don’t worry, you can have the kitchen for whatever stuff you need to do. I’m going to work upstairs.” Sherlock made a face at that.

“Stay downstairs. You’ll go crazy if you are locked up in that room.” Which really meant ‘Please stay downstairs because I’ll go crazy if I’m alone’. But John didn’t know that.

“I… Okay. But I get the sofa. If I’m meeting with a patient you can’t look at the screen. It’s confidential.”

“I don’t see why that matters, I work with crime! I know about that stuff already.” Sherlock scoffed.

“I’ll lose my job, you git.”

John made his new station his spot on the couch. He had his earbuds plugged in to assure no info was getting to Sherlock, which was more to reassure his coworkers and patients. 

“I assure you, Ms. Santiago, you will be able to get the surgery afterward. Right now, almost everyone who is working in the building is on call for the virus.” John explained, smiling at her. It was hard to connect with the patients, but he was still doing his best. 

“Thank you, Doctor. If you don’t mind me mentioning, that is some beautiful violin playing in the background. You are one lucky guy.” 

“Ah, thank you. That’s my flatmate Sherlock playing. An original piece he composed.” He explained, almost feeling like he was bragging about his partner’s talents. 

He definitely was.

“Flatmate, huh? That’s what they are calling it these days?” John grimaced, his face flushing in embarrassment.

“Have a good day, ma’am.” He ended the call, running his hand through his hair. 

“She sounds nice. Pity she has to go through this with an injury.” Sherlock spoke, writing down notes on his composition. 

“How did you even- I was wearing headphones- I don’t want to know.” John chuckled, scrolling on his laptop to see if he had another patient to call. Sherlock grinned at him across the room, plucking a few notes on the violin as he thought.

\-----

It was going great. They honestly didn’t do anything until the third day. Neither of them made a move, they just thought about doing it. Until after dinner. 

Sherlock was scrolling on his phone, probably on Twitter, and watching people lose their minds. The usual. John was writing the blog post for their latest case. After this, he wouldn’t have anything else to write about. He ignored that, feeling the sofa shift next to him. He looked over as Sherlock moved his laptop onto the coffee table. 

“Hey- I was working on that! What are you- Oh!” John said muffledly, his voice jumping up an octave on the ‘Oh!’. Sherlock firmly pressed his hand to John’s thigh, their mouths’ moving in sync. 

John’s eye’s fluttered shut, his hand reaching up to card through Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock pressed himself closer, their knees bumping together. Sherlock pressed his hand on his shoulder, wanting to get him horizontal. John panicked and froze. 

He is obviously okay with his sexuality it's just- he just… It’s hard to explain. Sherlock pulled back, his mind already deducing the reason for his hesitation. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, kiss me again.” John insisted, placing his hand on his waist and hopefully shutting him up effectively before Sherlock could deduce anything he was trying to hide. 

Obviously it wasn’t enough for the so-called genius, who pushed him back. “John-”

“Oh no, I’m so stressed and I need stress relief now or I’ll lose my mind.” He said sarcastically, pulling him back in with the hand behind his head. Sherlock moaned softly at that, but untangled himself.

“Stop, no. You are clearly uncomfortable with something.” Sherlock confronted him. John sighed, turning to stare at the telly and ignore Sherlock’s deduction. “Don’t ignore me, we can talk about it.”

“Wow, Sherlock Holmes wants to actually talk about something? I’m shocked, truly.” John said, not looking over at him. Sherlock was still sitting sideways, his arm on the back of the couch. 

“I’m going to ignore you. You don’t know boundaries and don’t want to overstep anything.” He stated, calling John out. “My only things are don’t be sloppy with it and don’t worry about pushing anything.” 

“I don’t want to… take advantage of you. Okay? That’s what I’m worried about.” John admitted. Sherlock laughed slightly at that. 

“Have you ever known me to do anything I didn’t want to do?” 

\-----

The next few days ran smoothly. They didn’t really push any farther than what had happened on day three, mainly due to Sherlock not wanting to mess up what they had going. He had finally got John to open up to him and he didn’t want to ruin it.

On the ninth day, John was talking with patients again. He really missed actually meeting with them in person, but this was the safest thing for him and everyone. 

He was, once again, stationed on their sofa on the side closest to the door. “Okay, Mr. Taylors, I recommend you try to get tested,” As he was talking to his second patient of the day, Sherlock dropped down on the sofa next to him, locating himself under John’s right arm. “You have all of the common symptoms of the COVID-19 virus.” John glanced at him, adjusting himself until the detective was resting his head on John’s chest. “I will be emailing you with multiple pages of resources to assist you.” His hand naturally found itself in Sherlock’s hair.

John was slowly learning new things about what Sherlock liked. One thing he definitely liked was his hair being messed and played with. Which he was more than willing to indulge in. It was kind of a comforting thing to do. 

He had gotten so used to Sherlock trying to be around John all the time that he didn’t even think about it. Which was unprofessional but none of them seemed to mind. Or if they did, they didn’t mention it.

“I will keep you updated about your results since they will be sent to me. Have a good day.” John smiled warmly, before hanging up. He reached forward to grab his tea but he just knocked it over instead. Swearing loudly, he moved his laptop and papers to save them. Luckily, he saved the important papers and his computer. On the unlucky side, his earbuds were ruined. 

Sherlock didn’t stir once as he moved, and when John was sitting back up like he was, Sherlock was even more slumped against him. His arms were wrapped around the doctor’s stomach and Sherlock’s nose was resting in the crook of his neck. He dialed into his meeting, muting his audio and listening into their convo. His phone buzzed. He glanced up, seeing Sarah with her phone out.

SARAH: You guys look comfortable.

JOHN: He hasn’t been able to fall asleep for the past three days. 

SARAH: Look, you have jumped at anything for him for the past decade. Now he is asleep on your chest. Take a hint!

JOHN: There is no ‘hint’ to be taken.

SARAH: So you guys are…? 

He looked at Sarah’s square on the screen, before setting his phone down and leaning back. 

The meeting lasted longer than he expected. Sherlock had stirred awake once.

They were chatting about how everything was going. None of them had any planned patients, but they needed to stay ready just in case they needed to walk anyone onsight through a procedure. 

He felt the arms around him tighten for a second, before Sherlock shifted and sat up. John reached to press the button to mute himself and turn off his camera as they had been talking as a whole group. “Go back to sleep, Sherlock.” He murmured, turning his head to look at him better. 

Sherlock nodded sleepily, leaning towards John and kissing him. He went to object, but decided it couldn’t hurt. They couldn’t see him anyways, his camera was off. 

Sherlock’s lips didn’t stay still, they moved down his jaw and neck, before stopping there and going to town. John moaned softly, before pushing the pale detective off of him. Sherlock hummed, pressing a quick kiss to John’s lips and then turning the laptop’s camera and microphone back on. He rested his head in his lap, his hand holding onto the thigh in front of him.

SARAH: Not suspicious at all.

JOHN: Shut the hell up

\-----

The eleventh day was the next big event. And by event, he means the next big moment for them. 

John has gone shopping. They really needed milk and eggs but Mrs. Hudson also needed some groceries for herself. He wore a mask and was extremely careful, there was no way he could catch it. 

He dropped off the groceries for their landlady, stepping back so they could chat from a safe distance. After their quick discussion, he was back up the stairs and back into their beloved flat.

When he got back into it, he saw it was a mess. He took in the damage, before it clicked. “Sherlock, for the love of the Queen and London, you won’t find the cigarettes! You were doing so well!” He patronized as he sat the groceries on the counter. Sherlock’s head snapped up, his face lighting up.

“Oh thank god! I need you so bad, Watson.” Sherlock grinned, walking swiftly towards him, pressing his hand on his chest and walking him back until John’s back hit the fridge. Sherlock attacked his lips, his hands moving frantically over his doctor’s body. John let out a muffled sound of surprise, but immediately responded. His skillful hands pushed under the back of Sherlock’s shirt, running up and down it.

John pushed himself up on his tippy toes, their legs slotting together nicely and their hips meeting. Their breaths both stuttered, John was forced to break the kiss because of his head falling back. Sherlock planted his hand right next to Watson’s ear, his mouth biting and sucking along his jawline. “Oh god- my god-” His voice was breathless, pulling Sherlock against him. 

Their hips were grinding against each other, John was slowly falling apart in his arms against the fridge.

“Sherlock- I- Sher-” he stumbled, his words soon muffled by Sherlock’s mouth again. Then it hit him. 

Sherlock wasn’t scared of sex. His eyes flew open, gasping. “Stop-” he panted, pushing himself back against the fridge to give them some space. “We need to talk about.. This.”

Sherlock reluctantly stepped back, the friction between them disappearing. He gave John a second, leaving his hand pinned to the fridge. 

“That was quickly crossing lines I’m not ready to cross.” John admitted, his face still red and his mind still hazy.

“Okay. Okay.” He nodded, retreating and moving to his room.

\-----

"Sherlock- it wasn't anything personal!" John called.

It had been two days after the fridge situation and Sherlock was very cold and tense towards him.

"I've already told you, I get it, okay? Stop telling me it wasn't personal. Don't you think I know that?" Sherlock scoffed, shaking his head.

"I don't want this to be a two-week thing and nothing happens after tomorrow," John admitted carefully, eyeing Sherlock for his reaction. "It doesn't have to be super serious- and if you don't want that I get it." 

"You are so stupid. Of course, I want something else. More. I fell asleep on your chest. And the fact you didn't wake me up after Sarah texted you about it? That told me everything."


End file.
